


How it changed.

by FangirlOverloaded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Ravenclaw, True Love, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOverloaded/pseuds/FangirlOverloaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly has had a rather.. let's just say difficult relationship with James ever since he first stepped her her owl on the first train ride to hogwarts.<br/>Now, in their sixth year at hogwarts with Lily and Severus' fight just around the corner, Lily is put to the test as many rather uncertain circumstances through Lily and James together forcing her to notice that maybe, just maybe she doesn't hate him as much as she makes out to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it changed.

Lily's P.O.V. 

 

Lily had actually been making her way back to the Gryfindor common room, her head-girl-duties being finally over.  
The red head was exhausted and yet, when she passed by the Dark Arts room she'd paused.  
The days class had passed through her mind - the hour had ended before her turn came - before she faced the boggart Professor Langton had decided to face them with.  
And here was the thing: she was curios. Curios what her biggest fear was - seeing as she'd never really thought about it.  
The will to find out contradicted itself though, considering the fact that she didn't actually know whether the Boggart would turn if she didn't know what scared her. 

And yet, despite her conscious she found herself turning the knob and slipping inside the abandoned classroom.  
Her small feet moved quickly between the desks, her strides full of purpose as she repeated the spell, "Ridiculous" in a whisper, over and over - almost like a chant. 

And then she was in front of the cupboard, a shabby old thing with fading brown and many scratches up and down the sides.  
She was ready, her willow-wand drawn she was ready to face her fears  
Feet slightly apart she stood in a fighting stance -ready, she muttered the spell she needed and the door flew open. 

She had been prepared for cockroaches, having never been exceptionally found of those insects, or maybe seagulls after the incident at the beach when she was five, maybe the vile creatures that Sev had been hanging out with so much lately, or maybe her childhood bully.  
But nothing - nothing had prepared her for was came - or more fell out of the closet. 

What Lily faved was the figure of a woman, who stood tall and proud, her hair, only a few shades lighter than Lily's own was flowing around her slender limbs.  
At first Lily was confused, but then the figure fell, as if having been pushed.  
The figure, definitely the size of a woman, lay facedown on the floor.  
The red hair spread out over the figures back and on the floor around it.  
A tight feeling grasped Lily's gut as the horrid realisation took hold.  
Lily's blood pounded in her ears as the figure on the floor turned over and stared up at Lily. It had the face of her mother - white, cold, dead. 

A scream escaped her, her wand clattered to the floor, the figure changed.  
Her father lay on the floor, staring up at her - dead.  
Lily screamed louder, paralysed, somehow able to step back.  
She could hear a voice behind her - maybe calling her name but she couldn't place it.  
Somehow she realised she was crying - could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks but was unable to think straight, unable to move, unable to back away. 

The figure changed again and it was her sister, slender limbs, pale skin, dark hair. 

The sobbing continued as she watched in horror as the figures changed and kept on changing.  
Her friends: Remus, Severus, Helen,... they kept on changing, so fast she couldn't keep track or register the faces and she kept on sobbing. 

Then suddenly the changing stopped, as if having finally decided on a form. 

The body was longer than the previous ones, stretched out on the fall, red tie lose around his neck, forever ruffled, messy hair falling around his forehead, glasses on a pale face, his otherwise cheerful, warm hazel eyes lifeless. 

The tears were streaming freely now, "James?" She whispered her voice hoarse.  
"I'm here." Came a reply.  
Lily almost screamed again, but she knew the corpse hadn't talked.  
The voice that had just sounded was behind her, warm, caring, soft, most importantly - alive. 

She heard the shuffle of a tall boy crouching down behind her, she felt strong, warm hands on her shoulders, and the voice she recognised all to well sounded again, "come on Evans, you can do this. Send it back." 

Just like that she found herself obeying, picking up her wand that had been abandoned on the floor and pointed it at the body before her, the warm hands on her shoulder reassured her as she flicked her wand with enough hatred and forced the that body flew back into the dark closet and was captured there once more as the door slammed shut. 

Lily turned, and the hands fell from her shoulder. She blinked, looking directly into those of James Potter.  
The real one, the annoying, stupid, childish, alive one.  
And those beautiful, fascinating hazel stared back, but they were full of worry and concern.  
That unsettled the 16 year old, seeing those eyes like that and so she wrapped her small arms around him and pressed her face into the warmth of his shirt to get away from their concerned gaze. 

Finally she pulled back, "hi." She whispered, running a hand through his hair, his forever messy hair that annoyed and fascinated her so much.  
He was there. He was real. He was warm and lovely. 

"Hey." James whispered back, his eyes were still worried, but they sparkled. 

Her stomach tightened, she realised she was still shaking slightly but that didn't seem to matter much to her eyes.  
They were on ready falling, the exhaustion coming back to her. 

"Tired.." She murmured.  
And just like that she was falling asleep against the boy she had denied having feelings for so, so many times.  
The boy she refused to go out with or like.  
Had she been herself she'd never had let that happen and yet, she was tired. Really, really tired and so, she told herself she'd allow it. 

Just this once.


End file.
